User talk:J-Yoshi64
Hi, this is a Waddle Dee saying "Welcome to this Random Waddle Dee Fan's talk page!"! Hi Random Waddle Dee Fan!I see you made quite a few edits...also,thanks for posting my Superstar Arena!!!I also like Waddle Dees actually...Also i have used Parasol Waddle Dees before...Bye!Biospark22 11:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Gap Profile:Changtau2005/Chatbox Hi there. Replacing all the contents of your profile page with this code will fix the gap. No content changes are made. Hello!!! I am a user who thinks knows Waddle Dees are awesome. I think the courses in Kirby: Air Ride are actually located on the planets surrounding Popstar (in Kirby 64 and Milky Way Wishes). My favorite Copy Ability is Suplex. My favorite helpers are Chilly, Rocky, Bugzzy, and (guess who!) My Own Kirby characters The following Kirbies are guys my brother and I made up. They are on a team and hale ﻿from Popstar's neighboring planets. Their meeting-place strongly resembles City Trial. Cold Kirby Cold Kirby is a Sapphire-colored Kirby who is a expert on using ice-based copy abilities. He is native to Shiver Star and calls Frozen Hillside his home. You would normally see him wearing an Ice Bomb cap. His tried and true Air Ride Machine is a Wheelie Scooter with a built-in Ice Wheel that can also glide. He's also skilled at Suplex moves. But not as skilled as Bugzzy! His best friends are Crispy Kirby, Chilly, and Parasol Waddle Dee. Then again, all of my characters are good friends with Parasol Waddle Dee! Crispy Kirby Cr ispy Kirby is a Kirby with a crispy yellow color. He is best at firey abilities, which sparks a rivalry between him and Ocean Kirby. Crispy is from Neo Star, more specifically, Magma Flows. He sports the Burning cap from Nightmare in Dreamland. His Air Ride Machine is the Jet Star. He really does care for his younger brother Extra-Crispy Kirby, although he can't help but join the others in teasing him for his dim-wittedness. Crispy has an obvious crush on Emerald Kirby, further increasing the rivalry between him and Ocean Kirby. His best friends are Cold Kirby, Burnin' Leo, Extra-Crispy Kirby, Electric-Lime Kirby, and Parasol Waddle Dee. The reason Crispy Kirby is crispy is because one time he accidentally wound up directly behind a fully-charged Rocket Star. Ouch.... Emerald Kirby E merald Kirby, as her name states, is an emerald-colored Kirby. She is the guardian of the forest. Emerald Kirby is expert at every type of martial arts in the book (whatever "the book" is). She is swift, graceful, and stealthy. Beyond these attributes, however, is her gentle and kind-hearted personality. Her weapons are made of an extremely hard wood given to her by a very wise tree. Emerald Kirby's home planet is the Grass Planet Floria. Her home on Pop Star is Beanstalk Park. Being the only female Kirby on the team, she often finds herself surrounded by some of the team's guys, who try to win over her affection. The two that hit on her, and fight over her, the most are Crispy Kirby and Ocean Kirby, although Electric-Lime Kirby and even a few helpers also have feelings for her. But the one Emerald likes the most, aside from her best friend Bio Spark, is Parasol Waddle Dee, and even, though to an extremely small extent, Extra-Crispy Kirby! Speaking of the orange Kirby, Emerald Kirby is one of the only five members of the team who don't tease him. The others are Bio Spark, Waddle Doo, Parasol Waddle Dee, and Bugzzy. Emerald Kirby thinks that the way Extra-Crispy Kirby's mind works is kind of cute. I'll explain why the others don't tease him later. Emerald Kirby rides the Swerve Star. She says it helps her Ninja skills by training in dodging at the correct time. You would probably see her wearing a greenish headband similar to Fighter Kirby's. Her best friends are Bio Spark, Waddle Doo, and Parasol Waddle Dee. Extra-Crispy Kirby Extra-Crispy Kirby is a burnt- & crispy-orange Kirby who is also Crispy Kirby's younger brother. He, like his elder sibling, is native to Magma Flows on Neo Star. Also like Crispy Kirby, he uses firey attacks, but only Fire and Burning attacks. He doesn't really have an Air Ride Machine. Extra-Cripsy Kirby isn't too smart. It's for this reason that most of other team members tease him. He doesn't care, however. Actually, he takes everything they say about him as compliments, which is another reason they tease him. He has an apparant obsession with the Lava Dragons in the volcanic area in the team's meeting place (which, again, bears a strong resemblence to City Trial). His obsession can be thought of as the cause of his being so "extra-crispy". One day one of the Lava Dragons came out of the lava and yawned, but it sounded more like a bellow. Extra-Crispy Kirby thought he was hungry. So he brought a chunk of hamburger over to the edge of the lava and shouted to the dragon that he had some food. Smelling the meat, the dragon dove, colliding with the Star Warrior, frying him to a well-done state. Here is yet another reason for which he is made fun of. When Crispy Kirby would finish the story of how his brother was crispified, he would say, "He's not that bright." "He was when the Lava Dragon hit him," would be the response from another Kirby. Extra-Crispy Kirby's best friends are Crispy Kirby, Parasol Waddle Dee, and the Lava Dragons (although they don't know that). Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 01:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi there RWDF (can I call you that) from a fellow Waddle Dee Fan. Would you like to join the http://waddledee.wikia.com/wiki/Waddle_Dee_Wiki <--Waddle Dee Wiki? We are greatly in need of users who like Waddle Dees (like yourself). You can make your own Waddle Dees, help with images (if you know how), or help make articles on existing Waddle Dees. Please join Waddle Dee Wiki! Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 01:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Random Waddle Dee Fan! Guess who this is. Hint: rainbows and jewelry and necklaces, oh my! 02:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Your friend from gym hello friend you try the glitch that i chow you in kirby air ride city trail? and... your bro like the glitch? and... how many times you connect in SSBB said me please good bye friend. Kirby2390 18:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) hey how many times you connect hear or in super smash bros. brawl? Kirby2390 00:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC)